


LIGHTNING

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Destiny, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: Their first meeting before The Untamed. Based on that 101 Produce program Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo appeared together.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	LIGHTNING

VIOLET.

\- Red. – He paused. – Red.  
\- More precisely, electric red. – Replied the man.  
The boy stared at him.  
\- The girls are going to wear red, it’s fitting. – The man knew that expression on the boy’s face too well. – Are you suddenly afraid of being flamboyant, Yibo?  
\- I don’t like red, that’s all.  
The man sighed. Wang Yibo was a difficult boy. Not in the big-headed, starlet, selfish, angry way, it was in an awkward, shy, silent way. For being an idol, the boy was too introverted.  
\- You’ll look fantastic, the choreography is great, the girls are talented and you’re going to impress the audience and make your fans swoon.  
\- I only want to impress him. – Yibo murmured.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Female staff were agitated that day. Apparently the producers of the program had decided to invite one famous and promising actor and singer to participate as a trainer for the girls. He was ‘hot’, ‘so handsome’ , ‘charming’, ‘gorgeous’ according to them, Yibo rolled his eyes and went to the gymn to rehearse some dance moves. When he stepped into the canteen for some refreshement, he saw him. He was tall, damn tall, how he could not see him? Black hair, big eyes, an air of star and surrounded by women and some big guys. Yibo lowered his head and walked straight to the beverages machine. When he turned around, the tall male was standing in font of him with a smile on his face.  
\- Wang Yibo? I’m so thrilled to be competing against you. I love your dancing style so much, you’re brilliant.  
Yibo blinked and stared at him. He was used to get compliments from his fans, family and friends, he wasn’t used to get them from beautiful, smiling boys that looked like sunshine and blue skies.  
\- Cool. – He deadpanned.  
\- Sorry to be so direct, my name is Xiao Zhan and I’m guesting on the program.  
Nobody could beat Wang Yibo on directness:  
\- So you are the famous actor and singer? I thought you were older and fatter.  
Xiao Zhan flinched but kept smiling.  
\- Nice to meet you. Let’s do our best. – The actor vowed and went to talk to Chen Li, one of the producers of the program.

When Yibo was back at the gymn, he asked about it to his manager, Shi Qiu.  
\- Chen Li is his friend, this is why she has invited him.  
Yibo nodded and continued rehearsing.   
The dark cave that was his mind only allowed light in when dancing, performing or riding his motorbike. Then, the rays of the sun touched his soul and he felt fullfilled. Until it all finished and he was back to hiding in the depths of that cave after closing the entrance.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

SUNFLOWER.

\- I’m so happy, Chen Li! That boy has a special magnetism, he has charisma, it’ll be great to try and beat him. Thank you for the offer.  
They were inside a taxi headed to the studio where the program was taking place. Xiao Zhan was a big name but not that big, although he was sure he was going to climb higher and higher. He followed the sun, he faced the storms and used the wind to push himself forward. Nothing could go wrong.

Accustomed as he was to the adulation of others, he liked to act shy which added to his charm. As soon as he put a foot inside the studio canteen, the women there ran to him and he even got some lusty looks from some of the men. He then became the diplomat, the seducer, the celestial body whose orbit all people wanted to go around.   
When that precious creature passed by him, he lost focus. He had to disentangle himself from his admirers and approach him. Wang Yibo was like the strange pebbles that are found on river shores. They’re bright, transparent, glass-like, but you can’t pintpoint where they come from and why you decided to pick them up.  
His little chat with the boy hadn’t been satisfactory, but it didn’t matter to him. He had all the time in the world.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Yibo looked himself in the mirror, frowned and pursed his lips. He didn’t like the flashy red suit, didn’t like his too ruffled hair nor the makeup.  
\- I’m going to put one of my helmets on during the perfromance. – He said.  
Shi Qiu sighed.  
\- That would be rude to the audience, your fans and, more importantly, to the girls you trained.  
\- I don’t like myself like this.  
The man opened his mouth to ask him why, but knew better. One could never reason with Wang Yibo.  
\- I can wear it during the DJing part, though. – The boy added.  
\- Do whatever you like. – The manager replied.  
An insistent knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Other participants as well as the hosts had already wished him good luck so Yibo wondered who could it be.  
Shi Qiu opened the door. A fresh faced Xiao Zhan appeared.  
\- Hello! I just wanted to give him some support.   
The manager invited him to come in before leaving the dressing room to check on other things.  
\- Wow! – Xiao Zhan applauded – You look fantastic! I can’t wait to watch your performace.  
Yibo saw a crack of light in the entrance of his mind cave.  
\- Thank you. – He said – Good luck to you too.  
\- It’s the big day. You should be happy. – Xiao Zhan told him. He was wearing a sporty outfit, his performance with the girls was more hip-hoppy and he was going to rap.   
Yibo shrugged his shoulders, the big day meant the end. Once the program was over, Xiao Zhan would be gone and he would bury himself deeper in that cave.  
\- I’ll be cheering for you. – Xiao Zhan continued.  
\- Why? – Yibo uttered abruptly.  
\- Because you’re good and you deserve it.  
\- But you’re my rival here. – Yibo felt confused.  
Xiao Zhan laughed.  
\- Nah. Competitivity is not for me.  
He, then, looked him in the eyes and with a low voice said:  
\- You are divine.  
He smiled and walked towards the door.  
\- I better get going.   
Yibo nodded. He didn’t see him leaving, an unexpected ray of sunshine had reached the deepness of the cave.

The boy watched Xiao Zhan and his trainees from the backstage. He felt a pang of jealousy when the singer flirted with the girls, he bit his lower lip and applauded when the performace finished. He was a bit nervous, but ready. He had finally arranged to wear one of his helmets at the start, he had promised his manager he was going to take it off when he had to sing.  
He was so concentrated that he didn’t notice Xiao Zhan had come to his side backstage.  
\- I’ll be watching you and dancing with the audience.  
Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s hand and the boy reacted. He looked at the taller man and smiled weakly.  
\- You look so beautiful. You’re going to slay them all. – Xiao Zhan told him while intertwining their fingers. – The choreography is perfect. You’ll win this.  
Yibo felt dazzled by the sun. What was happening inside his cave? Why the sudden light?

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

SUNFLOWER.

Xiao Zhan was in his apartment in Beijing when the phone call arrived. He had previously received emails telling him about it, but nothing concrete. That Monday morning, one of the producers called and broke the news to him. He couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. Obviously, they would have to do some tests and readings first, but it was already a deal.  
When he hung the phone up, he paced around the living room for a while, followed by his cat. Then, he stood in front of the window and looked outside. It was raining, people in the streets running for shelter,  
\- Summer can’t come soon enough. – He said.  
He went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee while trying to digest all the information. He knew the caffeine wouldn’t help to slow down the beating of his heart but he didn’t mind. He stopped in front of a big, decorative, paper sunflower in the living room and talked to it:  
\- Welcome back.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

VIOLET.

The audience roared when they finished the performace. Yibo and the girls were satisfied and exhausted, everything had been worth it. As planned, he wore the helmet first, but took it off during the singing and rapping part. The brightest of lights had entered the cave as every time he enjoyed himself doing what he loved to do, but this time, that light had a pair of big, expressive eyes and a smile. Yibo had caught a glimpse of Xiao Zhan dancing to him singing and he felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Later, the vision of him cheering in the audience and shouting out his name. He forgot where he was, what was happening, he couldn’t recall anything else from that night. Until…..it was over.  
After the congratulatory exchanges, the after-party food and drinks, aftell the excitement had subsided, Yibo returned to his dressing room and broke down. Xiao Zhan was leaving the next morning. He had his own job, his dramas and his beautiful voice to offer to the continent. He was only a guest. Yibo himself had his group and his trainees and his motorbike to race.  
He took the suit off and threw it on the floor.  
\- This is why I don’t like red. It always brings danger and stress.  
VIOLET.

The audience roared when they finished the performace. Yibo and the girls were satisfied and exhausted, everything had been worth it. As planned, he wore the helmet first, but took it off during the singing and rapping part. The brightest of lights had entered the cave as every time he enjoyed himself doing what he loved to do, but this time, that light had a pair of big, expressive eyes and a smile. Yibo had caught a glimpse of Xiao Zhan dancing to him singing and he felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Later, the vision of him cheering in the audience and shouting out his name. He forgot where he was, what was happening, he couldn’t recall anything else from that night. Until…..it was over.  
After the congratulatory exchanges, the after-party food and drinks, aftell the excitement had subsided, Yibo returned to his dressing room and broke down. Xiao Zhan was leaving the next morning. He had his own job, his dramas and his beautiful voice to offer to the continent. He was only a guest. Yibo himself had his group and his trainees and his motorbike to race.  
He took the suit off and threw it on the floor.  
\- This is why I don’t like red. It always brings danger and stress.  
He changed to his usual clothes and washed his face. When he was picking his skateboard and backpack, somebody knocked on the door and entered. Yibo thought it was his manager so he stopped on the spot when he saw Xiao Zhan.  
\- I told you it was going to be fantastic. – He said smiling.  
Yibo couldn’t speak. He started to fidget and look around the room.  
\- Why don’t we have breakfast together tomorrow at the hotel I’m staying?  
Yibo’s directness took over him.  
\- Our last meal?   
Xiao Zhan lowered his gaze, then smiled again and said:  
\- Nothing is last. Other times can happen.  
But Yibo knew that was bullshit. Xiao Zhan was a famous actor and singer with a promising future ahead. He was just an awkward kid who liked to dance, rap and ride motorbikes.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

9 o’clock in the morning. Yibo couldn’t stop checking the watch on his wrist. He was sitting in the hotel caffeteria and had already ordered tea and cheesecake. He wasn’t sure why he had accepted Xiao Zhan’s invitation, that would only prolong his agony. Besides, he was looking horrible.  
Xiao Zhan came five minutes later, fresh face and wet hair, his eyes sparkling. Yibo felt like an idiot.  
\- You look so fine, mister Wang. – Xiao Zhan said in a playful tone while sitting at the table in front of him.  
\- I couldn’t sleep last night. – Yibo explained.  
\- You have good skin, you look like a rose.  
Yibo rolled his eyes, Why was all that so painful?  
After fidgeting for almost a minute, Yibo took a box from a bag and gave it to the other man.  
\- This is to thank you.  
Xiao Zhan looked surprised.  
\- To thank me? I should be the one thanking you.  
He unwrapped the box and opened it. He took the big paper sunflower out of it. His eyes filled with tears.  
\- I saw it the other day and thought it suits you. – Yibo explained.  
Xiao Zhan blinked back the tears and swallowed before speaking:  
\- It does suit me indeed. I don’t know what to say. Funny thing is that I have also brought something for you.  
He signalled to the waiter to bring something to the table. The man carried a bouquet of violets and gave it to Yibo.  
The boy smirked and kicked Xiao Zhan under the table.  
\- Stupid.  
\- They make me think of you. – Xiao explained.  
\- You’re stupid. – was Yibo’s answer.  
At 10 o’clock, a taxi driver came looking for mister Xiao Zhan. He had to take him home. The singer asked him to wait five minutes. He grabbed Yibo by the wrist and led him to the toilets.  
The boy was confused, but then Xiao Zhan grabbed him by the waist and put his lips on Yibo’s. When he could focus again, he realised he was hoding Xiao Zhan and kissing him back. He was out of the cave, under a blue summer sky, light surrounding them.  
The singer broke the kiss first to whisper on Yibo’s lips:  
\- What I told you last night is true. Other times will happen.  
But the boy didn’t want other times, he wanted now. He held to Xiao Zhan for dear life. But the taller man disentangled himself from his arms, kissed him on the forehead and exited the toilets.  
When Yibo walked back to the caffeteria, Xiao Zhan was gone, he had taken the sunflower with him. He grabbed the violets and kept them close to his heart during the ride back to the studio. He was inside the cave again, the entrance totally covered to prevent any dust of light to penetrate it.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................

VIOLET.

It was a rainy Monday morning a couple of years later. Yibo was pissed off. His hair got frizzy when there was too much humidity. Shi Qiu knew better than bother him when he got like that, but that was too important not to.  
He had arranged a meeting in his office to discuss the matter and to convince him. He knew the boy could be stubborn and could perfectly refuse such an offer. But the boy was also smart and he wouldn’t let such an opportunity pass.  
Yibo entered the office and sat on the couch reluctantly. He was frowning and fidgety. He didn’t like those too professional settings.  
Shi Qiu sighed, the boy was talented and it was about time he demostrated it.  
\- I’ve been receiving emails recently about a new project, a drama series. – He started – It wasn’t concrete at first, but then I got a call yesterday from the producers. They’re interested in you. It’s a young cast, with some known names.  
Yibo grimaced.  
\- Let me finish, please. It’s a big budget period drama that it’s going to shoot during summer in various natural sceneries and in a studio.  
Yibo snickered.  
\- Period drama in summer? No, thanks.  
The managed looked at him sternly.  
\- It’s a big opportunity. It’s an adaptaion of the famous BL novel Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation. They want you to play one of the protagonists, the character Lan Wangji

Suddenly, for no reason, Yibo’s heartbeat started to quicken. He remembered those words whispered to him: “other times will happen.”   
\- They need someone who can sing as well and this is why they’re casting idols.  
Yibo got up from the sofa, he couldn’t keep still, he was afraid of asking the question he was wishing to ask.   
The manager kept talking but Yibo was only hearing the rain falling heavily on the street. A loud thunder brought him back to reality.  
\- Who’s going to play the other protagonist? – Yibo almost shouted the question out.  
\- Xiao Zhan, of course. They have him on contract already. He’s also interested in you playing the character as he has already worked with you.  
Shi Qiu got concerned for a moment, he thought the boy was feeling unwell. Wang Yibo was smiling broadly, the way he had never seen him do.   
Lightning illuminated the office room and the phone rang. Shi Qiu picked it up and talked briefly to the person on the other line. Yibo was lost, trying to open the entrance of the cave. The manager gave him the phone because that person had requested to speak to him.  
A too familiar voice, a voice he couldn’t forget asked:  
\- Wang Yibo, fancy playing my lover in a TV series?  
The boy laughed out loud.  
\- I do. I definitely do, Xiao Zhan.   
At last.  
At last, Wang Yibo was outside of the cave, facing the sun and knowing he was never going to go back inside.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

THE END.


End file.
